A Second Chance
by CharacterChronicles
Summary: When Timmy meets Sage Fields on his first day of middle school, she seems like the perfect girl. But Sage has a big secret...and it's a lot more than just having fairy godparents.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! This is my first story on Fanfiction, though I've been reading stories here for several years. Sage might seem like somewhat of a Mary Sue right now, but don't give up on her or the story yet…there's a lot more to her than what she seems. I hope you enjoy, and please, please drop me a review to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are Sage Fields and the plot.

Chapter 1

The first day of school was always a day that filled students with dread. But for some reason, the excitement of finally being in middle school trumped all feelings of dismay.

But even so, new sixth grader Timmy Turner sat slumped in his new homeroom, waiting for the bell to ring and already finding himself staring at the clock. "Guys, this stinks," he whispered to his pencils, which just happened to also be his fairy godfamily in disguise. "The school day here is half an hour longer than elementary school. I don't think I can make it."

"Come on, Timmy," his godmother, Wanda, urged hopefully. "Your first day hasn't even started yet. Give middle school a chance."

"Yeah, Timmy," Cosmo cheered. "At least there's no Mr. Crocker here!"

Timmy brightened significantly – that was true. At least at this school he didn't have to worry about any crazy teachers trying to prove the existence of his fairies.

And the day got even better when, just a few minutes before the first bell of the first day, the door opened and an unfamiliar looking girl stepped in, with dark red hair and blue eyes. As she was one of the last ones to enter the room, most of the seats were already taken, and she looked around for a moment before finally taking a seat…right next to Timmy.

As Timmy began to inwardly panic, the girl turned to him with a smile. "Hi. I'm Sage."

She sat next to him and now she was actually _talking _to him? "I'm…uh…um…Timmy! Yeah, I'm Timmy. Timmy Turner."

Sage laughed, seemingly unfazed by his blundering. "Nice to meet you. My family just moved here a month ago, so I don't really know anyone yet."

"Me too!" Timmy blurted without thinking. Embarrassed, he went on quickly, "Uh, I mean, this is everyone's first day at this school."

"Great. We can help each other out," she said, turning back to face front just as the homeroom bell rang.

Timmy stared at her for a few full seconds, unable to tear his eyes away until the teacher entered the room and greeted the class. Maybe middle school wouldn't be so bad, after all.

…

One horrible thing about middle school, Timmy had come to realize, was that there were three different lunch periods. And none of his friends were in his.

"Stupid seventh period lunch," he grumbled, walking forlornly into the cafeteria, his godparents disguised as milk cartons on his tray. "I can't believe Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer all got put into sixth period and I didn't."

"Cheer up, sport," Wanda tried to reassure him. "Take this as an opportunity to make some new friends!"

"Poof, poof," Poof said dubiously, and Timmy had to agree.

"Yeah, I doubt it," he muttered, looking around the cafeteria, which was much larger than the one at the elementary school. Though he knew most of the kids from his own grade milling around, he also spotted many unfamiliar faces, either new kids or kids from seventh or eighth grade.

Finally, he spotted an empty table in the back of the room and sat down dejectedly, thankful that at least he had his fairies to talk to. But he had only just begun eating when a voice startled him. "Hey."

Timmy turned and almost fell off of the bench: Sage was standing right next to him! "Mind if I sit here?" she asked with a genuine smile.

Once again, Timmy's mouth started working a lot faster than his brain. "Uh, um, uh…yeah! Sure. Sit down."

"Thanks." The smile still in place, she slid onto the bench beside him, setting her tray down in front of her. "I don't really know anyone else here yet."

Timmy hadn't even been aware that _he _knew her, but felt a flurry of butterflies in his stomach all the same. "Uh, where did you move here from?" he asked, wishing that he would stop saying "uh" before he spoke.

The smile slipping off of her face, Sage's brow furrowed for a moment before she answered. "Idaho."

There was something uncertain in her voice that confused Timmy, but he chose not to comment. "Oh. So, uh, I guess we don't have any classes together besides homeroom. Not that I noticed! It's just, uh, well…" He didn't think he could be any more embarrassed if he tried. "So what do you think of Dimmsdale?"

"I like it here," Sage answered, grinning as she took a bite of tasteless pasta. "The food isn't so great, but that's to be expected." She leaned in closer, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. "I'm just glad I didn't come here last year. I've heard all about that crazy fifth grade teacher you guys had…Mr. Crocker or something? And that he was always freaking out about fairy godparents."

Timmy felt his heart stop again, though this time for a different reason. Why would Sage suddenly bring up Mr. Crocker and fairies? Laughing nervously, he glanced down at the milk cartons on his tray and answered, "Ha, yeah. Fairies. He was pretty crazy."

"Fairies," she repeated, rolling her eyes and laughing along with him, though he saw her give him a strange look out of the corner of his eye. "Weird."

Eager to get off the subject of fairies, Timmy hastily changed the subject. "So what do you like to do?"

Sage barely had to think. "Oh, I don't know, stuff like video games…comics…I like baseball but any sports really…bicycling…"

As she rambled, Timmy stared at her in shock, unable to believe his ears. "You like _video games? _And _comic books?_"

"Yeah, of course. I have a whole collection," she bragged, smirking at him. "Why? Do you like that stuff too?"

"Uh, _yeah!_" he exclaimed, thinking that this was just too good to be true. A _girl _who liked all of the same stuff that he did? That had only happened one other time, when he caught Trixie Tang in the comic book store, but _that _obviously hadn't worked out.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Sage stood with her empty lunch tray in hand. "We should hang out sometime this week," she suggested. "I can bring my comic books over to your house or we can play video games or something."

"Y-yeah. Definitely. See you," Timmy called after her, practically floating over to the garbage can to dispose of his tray. Then he turned to his godparents, who had transformed into his backpack and two pencils tucked into it, and said enthusiastically, "I love middle school!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks to Pinkpoodle8 for reviewing…I'm glad you like it so far!

Chapter 2

Sage couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she entered her house after that first day of school. "I'm home, Mom!" she called, slipping out of her shoes and heading into the kitchen.

Her mother, Anne-Marie, turned to her with a smile. "Hi, honey. How was your first day?" she inquired, setting an apple down on the table in front of her daughter.

"Great," Sage replied, taking a big bite of the apple. "I like it here. But I already have some homework to do so I think I'm gonna take this up to my room and work on it." She waved the apple in the air briefly, standing.

"Wait, wait," her mother said, surprised. "I thought you'd want to talk about your first day a little more. Did you make any friends?"

"Uh…" Sage shot a nervous glance at the stairs, hoping her mother didn't notice her discomfort. "Yeah, a couple. But, I mean, it was only my first day, not much happened, the teachers are all nice and I like the kids, but like I said, I already have some homework and I really want to get it done before I do anything else."

Anne-Marie chuckled, shaking her head. "You always have liked doing your homework right after school. Go ahead, Sage, we can talk more about your day at dinner when your father gets home."

"Sounds good, Mom!" Sage called back, already racing up the stairs to her room. She entered her bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her, dropping her backpack on her bed and digging through her side table, finally pulling out a little dark blue key.

"Come on, come on," she muttered nervously, trying to shove the key into the small keyhole of the door that led to her closet. Finally her hands steadied enough to cause the knob to turn, and Sage shoved the key into the pocket of her jeans, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Ah, Sage, Sage, Sage…you're late," an accented voice spoke from the darkness that Sage's eyes weren't yet used to.

She blinked down at her watch, grimacing. 3:34…four minutes late. Drat.

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly, speaking to the pair of bright green eyes that were all she could make out. "I couldn't get away from my mom."

"You know how I feel about tardiness, dear girl," the voice replied as her eyes adjusted enough to make out his dark blue skin. "It's been five years and you still struggle with punctuality. I should punish you…hmm. Ah, I know. The kitchen's been looking too clean lately. I want you to dirty it up."

"Yes, Anti Cosmo," Sage mumbled, feeling as disappointed as she ever did when he punished her. She began trudging toward the kitchen but suddenly halted, remembering the events of her first school day. "I met him today," she said, turning back around and smiling.

"You met who today?" Anti Cosmo asked in exasperation, and Sage resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes.

"Timothy Turner!"

Anti Cosmo gasped, floating over to her quickly. "You met our arch-nemesis? Already? Why, it's only been one day! We were sure that it would take weeks for you to cross his path."

"He's in my homeroom," she explained proudly. "I sit right next to him. He calls himself Timmy. I sat with him at lunch, too. I told him I like video games, comic books, all the stuff you told me he likes. And now he wants us to hang out together."

Before she was even finished speaking, he suddenly grabbed her in a crushing but brief hug. "This is fantastic! Only one day and you've already made such progress! Our training has clearly paid off!" he said as she tried to catch her breath.

Sage grinned, holding her chin high with pride. "He likes me a lot already. This is gonna be easy. So…does this mean I don't have to dirty the kitchen?"

Anti Cosmo laughed, somehow managing to sound both jovial and evil at once. "Oh, of course it doesn't. Get to work."

…

"Guys, it's so crazy. She likes all the same stuff I do, but she's a _girl,_" Timmy raved to his fairies, disguised as butterflies, as he walked to school the next morning. "I think I'm gonna ask her to come over after school today."

"That's great, Timmy," Wanda said encouragingly. "Just make sure you don't forget about your other friends."

"And your backup friends!" Cosmo added.

Timmy sighed in annoyance. "I'm not forgetting about Chester and AJ – or Sanjay and Elmer, I guess. They're just not in my lunch and Sage is." As he approached the school, he spotted Sage walking in the other direction. She waved to him and he whispered to his fairies, "She's coming, shh!"

"Hey!" Sage exclaimed, meeting him in front of the school. "Remember me?"

Timmy nearly laughed – he hadn't forgotten about her once in the past twenty-four hours. "Yeah, I remember you…Sarah, right?"

Her eyes narrowed only momentarily before she burst into laughter. "Funny. Real funny, _Tommy_." She walked into the school and he rushed after her.

"So I was just thinking…" He trailed off, feeling his face light up as he tried to decide how to best ask the question. "Um, do you want to come over after school? We could – uh, we could play video games…or read comic books or…whatever."

She turned back to him with a slight frown, and he braced himself, fully expecting her to say no. But then her frown broke into a broad smile. "Sure, that'd be great," she agreed enthusiastically as they entered their homeroom. "I'll stop at home first to grab some of my comics and meet you at your house. Maybe around four?"

Timmy had hoped to hang out with her right after school, but he supposed he could compromise. "Sounds good."

"Great!" She turned away, putting several notebooks into her backpack, but he frowned at her, confused.

"Uh…don't you need to know my address first?"

Sage looked up, her cheeks red with what Timmy assumed was embarrassment. "Oh. Ha, right."

He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook, scribbled his address on it, and handed it over with an awkward grin. "Thanks," Sage said with a smile, folding up the paper and slipping it into the pocket of her backpack. "I'll see you at four."

Timmy tried to reply, but his mouth was suddenly so dry that he could only nod in confirmation, relieved when the bell for first period rang and he could get up.

"Timmy has a _cru-ush,_" Cosmo, as Timmy's backpack, sang as he entered the hallway.

"Shut up," Timmy muttered, his voice lost in the crowd of students. "I do not. She' s just my friend."

Right?


End file.
